This invention relates in general to fishhooks, and more particularly, to an easy connect and disconnect fishhook with a fish line to hook shank spring snap on and release connector.
Many fish when landed by a fisherman using fishing gear with a line and hook are quite active flipping and flopping around making it quite difficult to remove the barbed fishhook from the mouth of the fish at that time. The fisherman is subject to being bitten by some fish and/or sometimes getting hurt by the barbed hook with the difficulties encountered in removing the hook from the fish-'s mouth. If the fisherman has to wait until the fish has stopped moving to remove the fishhook he may have to wait an undesired length of time or cut the line to fasten it to another hook. In this situation most fishermen do not like cutting the line but the more time he can have a baited hook in the water the more fish he is likely to catch. Another problem is that if a fishhook is not securely set in the fish's mouth with the various movements of the fish and reaction forces imposed on the hook it may break loose and the fish become lost.